Remember Me
by AngelFace24
Summary: Post Fate of The Furious. Dom and Letty come out of retirement after three years but something goes wrong during a mission. Dom wakes up in the hospital with Letty at his side and is forced into a emtional and physical recovery from the after effects of the accident.
1. Chapter 1

**_January 2018, Three Years After Fate of The Furious_**

 _ **London, England**_

 _ **Present Day, Cambridge Hospital**_

They crowded the small waiting room area of the hospital wing. Letty is sitting in a chair with her hands clasped praying that he was alive. _We should never had come here._ She said to her self. Her head and her heart are racing around with each other. She prayed that Dom would survive this as he did in the past with these crashes.

"He's going to be okay Letty." Hobbs taps her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"We don't know that." She says wiping her tears.

"This is his tenth crash. His isn't bionitic man like he used to be. I never should have let him get into that ring."

"Family of Dominic Toretto." They all stood up when they heard the doctor come in.

"I'm his wife."

"Your husband's a very lucky man. He sustained two broken ribs and bruised abdomenal muscles. He did have some swelling from hitting his head but we were able to get it down. He's under heavy antibiotics to combat the pain but he should be fine."

"Thank god. Thank you." She hugged the doctor out of relief.

"He should be able to go home in a few days. He's waking up right now. You can come see him if you'd like."

"Yes I will." She walks with the doctor to the recovery ward of the hospital and into Dom's room. His head was bandaged and his arm was in a sling. He started to open his eyes but squinted as the sun got into his view.

"Don't be too loud. No long or detailed questions either. His head is still healing. Just short and simple words." She nodded in compliance. She walked over to Dom and stood next to his bed.

"Dom, baby can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" He says starting to open his eyes.

"You're in the hospital. You had an accident it's okay now. You're gonna be fine." She ran her hand over his forehead combatting her tears.

"Who's Dom?" Her face turns still when he says that.

"What are you talking about baby?"

"Who's Dom and who are you?"

 ** _36 Hours Earlier_**

The sounds of the cars outside could be heard far high above in their hotel room. The two bodies are curled closely together on the bed as they lay on their sides. He watches his wife sleep peacefully as he perches his head on his elbow. She squinks her eyes when she hears the noise and pears them open to see her husband smiling at her.

"Evening Gorgeous."

"Evening sexy." She mumbles as she struggles to wake up."How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost all day." She turns and grabs her phone from behind her and it's almost eight o'clock.

"I've been asleep afternoon?"

"It's alright. The team knows that we both needed the rest." He says rubbing her shoulder.

"Is it bad that I'm okay with being away from Sophie?"

"It isn't because I miss her and like being away from home too." He says as they speak about their daughter who are being babysat by Letty's sister while they are out on this assignment. Letty hiked her right leg over his hip as Dom laid back on the bed closer to her. "She told me she wants a dog for her birthday."

"A dog?"

"Yeah. A little gold lab to play with and run around."

"She asked you because she's daddy's girl."

"What wrong with that?"

"Nothing just don't cry to me sixteen years later when she wants a charger of her own when she graduates."

"Just think about it?" He kisses her cheeks."Mi amor. Por favor." He speaks to her in Spanish, causing Letty to laugh.

"I'll think about it. We made the right choice doing this right?"

"We knew what were going into. The DSS wouldn't ask us to do this if it wasn't a real lead. It's the one and only job and we're going to be there when Sophia wakes up for breakfast." He kisses her forehead and she lays her head on his shoulder. "We're going to find Cipher and kill her so she won't hurt anyone else again." They had came out of retirement after four years to stop an international illegal trade ring. One of their main bases are in London and they're going under cover to seek out and capture the ring leaders.

"Where's everybody now?" She asks

"They went out to explore the city."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because I get some alone time with my wife." He kisses her."And she's ovulating."

"You didn't actually tell them that right?"

"No." He kisses her and and she pulls him on top of her. "This one is gonna be a boy, I can feel it." He says.

"Hehe, At this point there's probably three hiding in there."

"I never thought trying for a baby would be this fun."

"You only say that cause you don't gotta carry the kid in your belly for nine months."

"And that's why you're a super hero in my eyes." He kisses her and she giggles. She looks into his eyes and notices him gazing down at her body.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just can't believe that the girl with the camo shorts twenty years ago would be my wife."

"I can't believe I've put up with your ass for twenty years and had your baby." She laughs and he pulls her into another kiss.

"You love having my babies." He says putting his nose to hers.

"I do. It's cause I love my baby daddy."

"And I love my baby momma." He lays on her body and kisses her passionately. She reaches over to her side of the bed and turns off the lights as they go about their love making.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your husband suffered serious injury to his temporal lobe. His memories are completely scattered in his brain." The doctor explained to her.

"So he doesn't remember me, or his life, or even his name?" She says as she holds her upper arms.

"His multiple concussions are the source of how severe his amnesia is. With the prognosis it may take weeks, up to months until he gains his full memory." Letty held her hand over her mouth. Dom couldn't remember her or their family. His whole life has been erased and left helpless. She could only imagine this is how he felt when she couldn't remember. It took her almost two years to regain her full memory and there's no telling how long it will take for Dom.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but be careful with trying to recall memories to him. With amnesia cases, patients are hyper sensitive when trying to remember things."

"Trust me doc, I know." She opens the door and walks back into the room. She closes the door behind her and turns around to see Dom in bed, shirtless and bandaged, looking at her in confusion. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Nah, you good. So are you my girlfriend?" He asks, making Letty giggle.

'No, I'm actually your wife."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They took your ring off when you were admitted." She reaches into her pocket and took it out, placing it on the small moving table in front of him.

"How long?"

"Almost three years but we've been legally married for almost nine and been together fifteen years."

"It sounds complicated."

"Well that's our specialty."

"Do we have any kids?"

"Yeah. A little girl."

"Can I see a picture?"

"Sure." She pulls her phone out her jacket pocket and shows him her screensaver. It's of Dom and Letty holding Sophia in their arms at Christmas last month in front of the tree.

"Wow, she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Sophia. She's almost two."

"I must be a really great guy to have the both of you."

"Yeah, you're real lucky."

"So do we live here?"

"No, we live in Los Angelas. We were here on an assignment."

"Am I a spy or something?"

"More or less."

"Okay. So what happened to me?" Letty took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to him.

"This is going to sound crazy but it's a very long and complicated story."

 ** _[Flashback 12 Hours Prior]_**

 ** _London Underground_**

"Alright boys, this is a three round fight. Best two out of three. No kicking or punching. Old school fighting." The referee yells in between Dom and his opponent. He sees Letty outside of the cage watching him and nods to her that he'll be fine. He calls the buzzer on and the fight starts.

 ** _[Present]_**

Dom's mind flashes back to reality when he opens his eyes. It's his first cohisent memory since waking up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. A little bit is coming back. I remember the fight starting but everything else goes blank after that."

"Give it time. It'll come back to you."

"So we work for the CIA or something?" He says to her.

"Kind of an underground CIA. This was definetly the last time doing this stuff."

"Why did we stop?"

"We have more to live for now and we couldn't run around the world forever."

"Are we happy?"

"We've been through a lot of shit but if I have to be straight, this is the happiest we've been in a long ass time."

"I just asked t see if you'd be honest and I'm glad I was right." Letty smiled knowing that he trusted her, even though he can't remember."So when can I..uh we go home?"

"The doctor says we can leave in a couple of days. They want to keep you for observation."

"Okay. Where do we live exactly?"

"We live in Los Angelas."

"We got a place?"

"It's a really nice place. You actually built it."

"I did."

"Yeah, you're really gonna like it there." She holds his hand and he grips it back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three Days Later**_

Dom and Letty are on a jet flying back to Los Angelas from London. Letty was looking over the flight plan as Dom was asleep across from her. The doctor had given him medication to help him sleep through the trip to get him through his pain. He has his arm in a sling and was bundled up to keep warm. His mind was drifting in darkness and he goes into a memory.

 **[Flashback, 2 1/2 Years Ago]**

 **Havana, Cuba**

Dom opens his eyes to the sun in his face. He opens them and sees the naked body wrapped in the bed sheets next to him. He smiles seeing her sleep in peace and touches her cheek. She moves into his hand and exhales in content. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back and he wraps his arms around her. She opens her eyes and moans in the kiss.

"Morning." She says softly.

"You're so beautiful." He says moving his hand along her cheek.

"Even with the morning breath and messy hair?"

"Always." He kisses the top of nose. "I love you and this little nugget right here."He rubs his hand over her little bump. "Daddy's baby girl."

"And she's gonna love him just like momma." She says to him.

 **[Present]**

"Dom, Dom wake up." Letty shakes his good arm and he wakes up."We're home." He opens his eyes and looks out the window to see that they're on the ground. The step off the pane and head to the town car. They rode in the back seat together as the driver drove them tot he house. An hour later, the car pulls up to the gate and Letty punches in the code. The gate opens and the car pulls up the driveway to the house. Dom looks out the window and looks at the brown beige brick stone castle mansion He was socked at the size of the home, the cars in the driveway, the front yard.

"This is our house?" He says as he looks out the window.

"Yeah." They get out of the car and take their bags out of the car. They walk into the house and their footsteps cause an echo into their foyer.

"I built this?" He points to the ceiling.

"You really did."

"It's just so big." He says looking around the whole place.

"Well it took you over a year to build."

"MOMMA" They turn around and see Sophia toddling on her feet. She ran to Letty's legs and she lifted her into her arms. Dom looked at the little girl and he was mesmerized by her. Her tan skin and long brown curly hair. He thought he was looking into a mirror. Her nose was his nose. Her cheeks are like his cheeks. Her little smile was like his. He was scared to go hold her hand.

"Hey mama. Did you miss us?" Letty kisses her cheeks. "You wanna say hi to Dada?"

"Hi Sophia." He holds her little hand and she smiles. She's more familiar with Dom and loves her father.

"Hey you guys." Lydia walks out from the kitchen drying off her hands with a towel. "How was your flight?"

"It was good. Dom, this is my sister Lydia."

"Hi." He shakes her hand and he smiled trying not to be awkward.

"Good to see you doing alright. Sophie was fine. She ate and went to bed on time. She and Colby had at the park. I'm going to head home so you can guys can have some time alone. I'm going home to check on Colby and Marco." Lydia kisses Letty on the cheek and walks out of the house.

"So do you want the grand tour?"

"That'll be nice." Sophia extends her hands to Dom and starts to whine for him.

"You wanna go to daddy?" Letty says.

"It's okay. I can hold her."

He takes her in his hands and holds her close to his chest. They start their walk through out the main floor together. She showed him the living room, their state of the art kitchen, huge backyard with a pool and grill gazebo. He walked through the hallways and looked at the walls of their home. The pictures of Dom in his younger days. Him and Letty on their wedding day. A newborn Sophia laying down on a pillow posing on a pink bow on her head.

"How long have we lived here?"

"Almost three years. We moved in before she was born and made it our little home. There's seven bedrooms and eight bathrooms. Mancave and jacuzzi. Big backyard for barbques."

"Why so big?"

"You wanted to have everyone together. You don't want anybody to feel like they have to sleep on the couch or in the garage." They walk into the garage and She shows him the Dodge Charger passed down in their family. It's been put back together so many times they've lost count.

"Is this my car?"

"Yeah."

"How long have I had it?" He says as he runs his hand over the hood.

"Well you and your dad built it together and then you crashed it. Then I put it back together and then you crashed it again. Then you fixed it and crashed it trying to save me and we put the pieces back together when I was pregnant."

"It's lasted that long?"

'It's kind of part of the family but it's kind of a curse. We have a lot of memories in this car."

Dom looks at the cross hanging from the dash window and takes it off. He looks at it and feels some kinetic pull to it. Sophia touches it with her hand and he feels her little fingers on his palm. "Does this mean anything to me?"

"That means a whole lot to us. That was our wedding ring."


	4. Chapter 4

"Our wedding ring?" He looks at it in surprise.

"When we eloped, we forgot to get rings so you wanted to use your necklace. It meant a lot to us and it still does."

"Where did I get it from?"

"Your dad gave it to you before he died."

"Was I a good guy?" He asks her.

"Some people thought you weren't but you are." She says waking towards him."You didn't make the best choices but you made them because you wanted to take care of everybody and put them first. It's one of the things that make you a good guy." She rubs his shoulder.

"It's still hard to process all of this."

"Give it time. Trust me when I say that." Knowing how long it took for her to get her memory back. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't really need anything special. I'm good with just pizza."

"I guess pizza for dinner it is."

"YAAAH." Sophia laughs as she hears the word pizza.

"I guess she likes pizza huh?" He asks.

"It's both of your favorites."

 _ **After Dinner**_

Dom takes off his sling from his cast. He goes to look around the house and sees all the bedrooms. He walks pass a bedroom and hears Letty's voice. He pushes the cracked door open and sees Letty rocking Sophia to sleep in a rocking chair. He stares at the two of them and smiles at how she's so caring as a mother. She looks up and sees him standing at the door.

"Hey there." She says to him.

'You're really good with her."

"I was scared about screwing up being a mom but we figured it out. She's a little princess."

"She's really beautiful." He walks over and kisses the baby girl's forehead.

"I'm gonna put her down and come to bed."

"Okay." He stands up and rubs her forehead. He walks back to the room as Letty puts her down in her crib. He gets into he bed and takes his medication with a glass of water. He takes his phone and clicks on his photo gallery. He swipes through pictures of Sophia and Letty together and him with his friends and family. He swipes to a video with him and Letty kissing. he clicks on it and it's of the two of them in bed. He grabs his headphones and plugged them in.

 _"You want a boy or a girl?" He says to her._

 _"I just want you to be their daddy." She says to him._

 _"You want daddy to cum inside you?" He puts the phone on the nightstand where it showed Dom on top of Letty and in between her legs and naked._

 _"Mmhm." He kisses her. "I lobe you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Dom takes one of the earbuds out of his ear and takes a pillow behind him and sets it on his lap to keep him calm.

 _"You feel that baby?" He says into her neck as he deeply thrusts into her._

 _"I feel you inside me." She cries out as she grips his forearm. She's panting he pounds into her. She moans as she has her orgasm._

 _"I'm gonna put so much cum in you, you're gonna have two babies in your belly." He flips her off her back and he holds her to his chest. He holds her ass cheeks and starts thrusting into her fast. She grips his shoulders and cries from sensation._

 _"OH MY GOD, DON'T STOP PAPA. DON'T STOP!"_

 _"OH SHIT." He grips her hips as he cums inside her and she cums after him._

 _"Ooohh baby." She says as Dom rubs her back and she kisses his chest._

He hears footsteps coming and taps out of the video and takes out the ear bud. Letty walks into the bedroom rubbing lotion in her hands.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm good. Just a little tired from my meds." He says to her as he put his phone down. She walks over to the bed and looks down at the pillow he's holding above him. She gets in bed and props herself on her elbow.

"Dom, do you have a hard on under there?"

He looks down in embarrasment and takes the pillow off himself, revealing his erection. "I was on my phone looking at pictures to try to remember and I ended up finding a video of us-"

"Having sex?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry that I did that or if I didn't tell you about." He says with guilt.

"Dom, we made that tape together."

"It was?" He's surprised that she would be into that.

"We were on our honeymoon and got drunk the first night. We wanted to start trying for a baby and I wanted you to have something to remind of what you had back home whenever you had to go on a mission. We ended up conceiving Sophie that night.

"Wow." He had no idea a video stood for so much. "I guess we're really love each other."

"We do. After twenty years, I'm still in love with you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask twice." She leans over and kisses him. She moves to straddle him as they kiss and he moans into her mouth. She moves her hand down to his sweatpants and pulls out his penis. He pulls away from her lips and looks down at her holding onto his member in her hand.

"Do you want this?" She asks him.

"I do." He nods. She kisses him softy and she hiked her night gown up her legs. She plunges and sits onto him slowly. He groans as he feels the tightness of her walls and holds his hand on her hip. She starts to thrust on top of him and grip his shoulder to keep her balance. He looks at her body and he feels emotion that goes beyond physical. He feels some kinetic pull to her and sees that she loves him. "You're so beautiful." He moans to her as he starts to move his hips. They get a rhythm going and look in each other's eyes. He doesn't feel like he's with a stranger, he feels connected to her. He feels a knot building in his core and starts to grip her hip harder.

"Are you gonna cum?" He nods to her."Cum with me." She falls onto his chest and jerks her hips with him until they moan in content of their release. She rests her face in his neck as she catches her breath. Dom kisses her shoulder as he comes down from his high. He rubs her back and feels her heartbeat against his chest.

"God, that was hot."

"You feel that? Your heart racing."

"Yeah I do." He kisses her passionately as he grips her neck. They fall back on the bed together exhausted. "So does this count as sex on the first date?" He asks, making her laugh. He kisses her forehead and holds her close to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom wakes up to the birds chirping from the window. He opens his eyes to see Letty sound asleep next to him. He runs his hand over her face and she moves her face into his hand, kissing the inside of his palm. She opens her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are there always birds outside?"

"They really like the neighborhood. You sleep okay?"

"Yeah. Now that I got an actual bed and someone to sleep in it." He smiles. Letty sits up and kisses his lips. "So...last night was really..." He looks down as he's nervous to say his words.

"I know. I wasn't expecting that to happen. We really have the tendency to show our feelings with sex."

"Do we not talk?"

"We're not exactly the flowers and cards types."

"Well what are we then?" She sits up on her elbow and cuddles the blanket at her waist.

"When we met, you were this macho alpha male who got off on riding fast cars and girls hanging around you like groupies."

"What were you?"

"I was the girl down the street you never looked at until I walked up to you wanting to race you for a thousand dollars."

"Who won?"

"Neither of us. You were trying to be a hot shot and ended up crashing your car. I pulled over and got you out before it blew up."

"You saved my life?"

"The first of many times I would save your life. We were really living like it was the last day and we were in love. Then we got older and life happened and we got through it together."

"Twenty years sounds like a lot of history."

"A lot. The best thing that happened in all of them besides getting married was Sophia."

"You know I can't remember our life together but I know that there's something real here. You're not some stranger to me. Even though we jumped in the sack first, we can still start from scratch. Are you okay with that?"

"I'd like that." She leans over and kisses him. He smiles as he kisses her and pulls her body on top of him. She gets up on her knees and pulls down the straps of her tank top. She takes his hands and puts them on her breasts.

"Oh god." He starts to feel his lower half become stiff.

"You always couldn't keep your hands off of them." He massages them and moans as she moved her waist against his. The both of them feel the heat between them. "Does it feel good?"

"So good." Dom pulls her down and kisses her as he grops her breasts with his free hand. She kisses his neck and he holds her body, he starts to see together as he closed his eyes.

 _[Flashback]_

 ** _Two Years Ago_**

"You feel anything?" He says as he massages her breasts.

"Not yet but I am feeling more horny." She says as she's laying down against Dom's chest."We've been doing this for half an hour and still nothing."

"She's gonna come out when she wants to." He mumbles against her face as he rubs the sides of her enlarged belly.

"She's stubborn like her parents. Baby, let's just have sex and get this over with."

"I thought you didn't want my penis anywhere near you again."

"I'd just give a blowjob and let you finish inside me. Please don't make me beg." She whines as she kisses his neck.

"Alright mama, lay down against the pillows." He gets up from the bed so Letty could lay down. He takes off his wife beater and unbuckles his pants.

"God, I swear once these six weeks are up I'm gonna hump you like a dog."

"You talk like that, we might make another baby."

'Not for a while." She bends her knees and he gets between her legs. He puts his hand on her bump and the other against her cheek.

"I love you." He says to her.

"I love you too."

 _[Present]_

Dom opens his eyes and flips Letty over onto her back.

"What's gotten into you?" She says as looks up at him.

"I saw something. You and me, you had this big belly and we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"You're starting to remember?"

"Yeah. Little pieces but yeah."He kisses her lips and goes down her body kissing her.

"What are you doing? Dom what are you...Oh my god." She moans as he eats her out. She grips the pillow and holds his head as he kept going.

"Maamaa." The baby monitor goes off as Sophia starts to wake up. Letty sighs as he stopped and came up from under the sheets.

"Looks like breakfast is over." He jokes, making her laugh.

"She's probably hungry. I'll be back." She kisses him on the lips and gets out of bed to check on their daughter. She fixes the straps on her shirt and adjusted her shorts. "I'm gonna start on breakfast while I'm down in the kitchen. any preferences?"

"Anything's good with me."

"Waffles and bacon okay?"

"Sounds really good. I'm gonna take a shower."

"You sure you don't need any help?" She says as she puts on her robe.

"I'll be fine. Go to Sophie."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." She kisses him and walks out of their bedroom. Dom got out of bed and goes into the bathroom.

 _Dom walks_ down the stairs in fresh clothes from his closet. He looks around at the house as he went to the kitchen. He walks in to see Letty making pancakes while Sophia was eating cut up pieces of waffles and strawberries.

"Morning." She turns around when she hears his voice.

"Hey, I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed."

"No, I'm fine having it here. Good morning Miss Sophie." He ruffles her brown curly hair and she giggles at him.

"Dada." She holds a strawberry to him which he takes.

"Thank you."

"She wants you to feed her breakfast."

"Oh okay. Is there a thing I do or does she just need a spoon?"

"She likes it when you do it like a racecar."

"Okay, I can try." Dom holds the strawberry up to her mouth and starts car vrooming noises and Sophia is laughing with joy. He smiles at the baby girl's laughter. Letty looks at them and her stomach is in knots. Seeing him respond so well to Sophia amazed her. She felt her eyes start to well up and wiped them quickly before he could see her. She brought over the waffles and set them on the table while she sat down next to Sophia's highchair. She catches Dom looking at her when she's about to bite into her waffle.

"What?" She laughs.

"Nothing. Just really nice to be like this, a little family."

"Yeah, it is."

"It also makes it hard to believe you can through a punch and drag race in a Camero GT."

"Well don't let the messy hair and baby food fool you. I've be notorious for being in the fast lane and getting into trouble, especially with you."

"We were trouble makers back then?"

"We were, that's how we got her." She points to Sophia's nose and taps on the top. "But it was good trouble."

"Where did we get her name from?"

"When we found out we were having a girl, we were stumped on a name cause we thought it was gonna be a boy. We were on our babymoon in Italy and we were walking around the streets and this little girl was playing in the street. You bought her and her friends icecream and she gave you a flower as a thank you. Her name was Sophia and you fell in love with it so we made it her name. Sophia Valentina Toretto."

"Where did we get Valentina from ?"

"We just picked the middle name from a fish bowl. You said you wanted her to know her latina heritage."

"Right, we're cuban."

"You're cuban. I'm dominican and puertoican so she has the bombshell gene coming in fifteen years."

"Oh man. She's gonna be a handful. She already is with her cute face."

"Yes she is. So I was thinking today we could go out and visit a couple of places to help jog your memory back. Old hang out spots, your old house."

"Where's that?"

"In east L.A. It was rebuilt after the whole pacakged bomb pretty much destroyed it but the garage was detached so we still have that to go back to."

"How did the bomb thing happen?"

"It was back when Shaw was still a bad guy and wanted revenge for his brother after we put him in the hospital trying to stop him."

"Right." He sips on his coffee trying to piece together the past." It's still fuzzy but I'm getting the hang of piecing things together."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Old Toretto House**_

They pull up to 1347 in the dodge charger. The house had been rebuilt and painted so it had an updated look. It hasn't been sold so they're able to go see it. They step out of the car and look around to see the outside of the garage.

"So this is where I grew up?"

"Yeah. It was different before but the garage is still the same." She puts Sophia down and she unlocks the door with a key. She pulls open the door and the light comes into the dark room. Her old Hundai GT was still inside from the last time they were there.

"So this is where the magic happened?"

"Yeah, This was our shop. It was always a safe place. It was home."

"This my toolbox?" He says looking at it box labeled "Toretto".

"Yeah but you kept it for something else." She opens it and the box is full of momentos. Photos, key chain, sunglasses. He pulls out a a small toy giraffe.

"Where is this from?"

"That's from when went to the pier with Sophia was still a newborn. You won her that and a big panda bear at this ball pitching booth."

"Now you're making me sound sappy."

"Well you have a sappy side."

Dom smiled at the sweet gestures he would do. He looked at the walls and looked at the old photos and posters of the past. He sees a photo of a man in full uniform and sitting against a car. "Who's he?" He points it out as he holds Sophia's hand.

"That's your dad."

"That's him?"

"Yeah, he was a pro-driver on the race circut." She says as she walked next to him."He raced for twenty-two years."

"Is that how he died?"

"He was in his last race and the guy he was going up against clipped his rear and he lost control of the car."

"How old was I?"

"You were 24 and you took it really hard. You went after the guy and almost beat him to pulp."

"I did that?"

"You had just lost your dad, you couldn't control yourself but you stopped before it got worse. But you did spend a year in prison but you got parole." Dom looked at his hand and felt a twitching sensation. Letty held his hand to calm him down and put her hand to his back. "Dom, you were a different person then. You've changed and a better man. We've all made mistakes."

"I just feel a little scared of the person I was. I don't know how much more news I can take."

"Well then you might need a drink cause we got a lot to cover."

 _ **LA City Limits**_

"So where are we exactly?" He asks as they sit in the car. Sophia was asleep in the back so they kept their voices down.

"This is our spot. We used to drive out here when we started dating and we always drove around here when I first lost my memory."

"I feel like there's more."

"This was where you asked me to marry you again."

"Was the first time bad?"

"No, it was just...we were apart for a while and not by choice. After all we had been through, we wanted a fresh start and didn't want to waste anytime."

"Was it my fault?"

"It was never your fault. You just wanted to keep me safe and even though your stubborn to a fault, it's always with good intention."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I need to figure myself out and I want to be here to do that. I'm not running away again." Dom put his hand on hers where her knee was and she moved to lay her head on his shoulder. She keeps herself from crying as she remembers when she left Dom to go and find herself. She wasn't going to give up on him. She was starting to feel the emotions he must have had when she was lost. She held onto him close as he wrapped his arm around her and they looked at the view of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

They pull up back to the house and spend the day tending to Sophia. Letty thought spending time with their daughter the attachment could be re-established. Sophia is a daddy's girl and loved her father. Dom would spoil her with toys and kisses. He was a devoted father to his daughter and wasn't ashamed of it. Letty loved how he was with their baby. He hasn't left her side since she was born. Letty was in labor for thirty-two hours and was giving birth three weeks early. Dom was terrified that his wife and daughter wouldn't survive but with the aid of doctors and nurses at the hospital, their daughter was delivered safely and Letty survived. Dom felt helpless seeing his wife in so much pain and vowed to always protect his family.

Dom was playing with Sophia in their bedroom on the bed. He's holding her up high and moves her around like she's flying. Letty walks in after cleaning up downstairs after dinner.

"Look at you Mr. Mom. You're a natural."

"She's really cute. Like her momma."

"Easy casanova. There's a child present."

"Just a compliment." He smirks at her and it reminds Letty of her husband's macho but also sweet personality.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. You think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be alright." Letty kisses him on the cheek and kisses Sophia's forehead. She walks into the bathroom and turned o the faucet to the shower.. She took off her clothes and looked in the mirror. Part of her expected for Dom to be behind her. She thought of his smell of his cologne, him kissing onto her neck. How he would tickle her as she brushed her hair.

 ** _Two and 1/2 Years Ago_**

"Dom STOP" She laughed as he tickled her sides.

"Not until you say it." He says into her neck.

"Fine you were right. I love this freakin house." She laughs as she's being tickled. She starts to feel nauseous and steps forward to the sink to catch herself.

"You okay?"

"I um..." She immediately goes to the toilet and throws up vomit into the bowl. Dom immediately rushes to her side and holds her hair back. He reaches for the toilet paper and pulls a some from the roll to give to her to wipe her mouth.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I've just been a little sick lately. Can you get my tumms from my bag?"

"Yeah." He gets up and walks out of the room to look into her purse. Letty lays her head down on the toilet seat to rest her head as she held onto the sides. "Letty?"

"Yeah?"

"You got something to tell me?" He walks into the bathroom holding a little yellow onesie in his hands.

"Surprise."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." She nods her head. He walks up to her and lifts her into his arms like a bride. Letty was surprised at his reaction to the news. "Are you happy?"

"This is the best day of my life." He kisses her and held her in his arms as they cried tears of joy over their bundle of joy.

 _ **Present**_

Letty opens her eyes and feels the warm water hit her body. She breathes out her thoughts and continues with her shower. She's more emotionally exhausted than physically. Dom was in front of her but he wasn't really there. She felt like she was a stranger when she couldn't remember. He must feel that same way trying to remember. She stepped out of the shower and put her bathrobe on. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find Dom and Sophia gone.

Letty walks into the hallway and hears a sound from the nursery. She peared open the door and saw him in the rocking chair, holding Sophia in his good arm. She had dozed off with her stuffed giraffe clutched to her chest. Letty smiled at the little moment they had and took out her phone to take out her phone to take a picture. She tip toed into the room and tapped Dom's shoulder to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked up to see her.

"Hey

"She go down okay?"

"Yeah. She didn't wan to leave my arm so I spent about a good hour sitting here. I just wanted to look at her and see who she looks like more."

"Well she gets the brown eyes and cheeks from you."

"Her eyes look like M&M's."

"Yeah they do."

"She has your smile too." He says to her, making Letty's heart flutter. "Letty I had a dream when I was asleep."

"Was it a memory?"

"Maybe. Do you know who Cipher is?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Who's Cipher?" Letty froze in her feet when she heard those words. She hasn't thought of the accident since they came back and it's the first time he's brought it up. He was going to remember things but she didn't know how long it would take.

"Where did you hear that from ?"

"I heard the name when I was asleep. I saw this woman with blonde hair standing behind you and you were in a chair and tied up. I couldn't get to you and I was scared."

"Let's talk about it away from Sophia." He gets up and sets Sophia inside of her crib. They tip toed out of the nursery and Letty slowly closed the door. The walk back into their bedroom and sat down on the bed across from each other. Letty sat criss crossed and clasped her hands together getting ready to tell Dom what happened.

"Your dream wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Cipher is a tech terrorist and she blackmailed you into working for her."

"Why?"

"She had kidnapped your sister and then she took me and threatened to kill me. She's the reason why we went to London."

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 ** _Two Weeks Ago_**

Dom was tag team fighting with Hobbs in the battle cages. Letty was standing on the sidelines while Tej and and Shaw are walking up to the skybox to get Cipher during her meeting. Dom has his opponent on the mat and is about to win when a gunshot goes off. The crowd ducks to the ground and Dom looks over for a second to find Letty. He looses focus and his opponet had him flipped on his side. Dom tried getting up but the large wrestler kept hitting and beating him. Letty was yelling for them to open the cage and stop the fight. The referre opens the cage and two security guards get in and grab the man off of Dom. He was bleeding and fell to the ground. He's about to loose consciousness when he sees Cipher on the stairway staring at him. He sees her walking away as he passes out. Letty runs to him and held him in his arms, crying for him to stay with her, until the ambulance arrived.

 _ **[Present Day]**_

"She put a hit on you when she found out we were looking for her. She's the reason why you were in the hospital."

Dom was looking down at his right hand. He see the scar on his hand that is fading away. He grips his palm and feels the the pressure of the cut where his knuckles were bruised. His head starts to get dazed and puts his free hand on the bed to keep him up.

"Dom, honey are you okay?" She held his shoulder to keep him up.

"I just..need to lay down." She helps him down on the bed and put a pillow behind his head.

"Do you need some water?"

"No. Just some air."

"I'll open a window." She gets up from the bed and opens heir bedroom window. Dom lies back and practices his breathing to ease his tension. Letty sits on the bed next to him and helps him get his shoes off. Dom looks at her tending to him and he feels a sense of gratefulness to her.

"I'm really lucky to have you."

She looks up at him and smiled."Well don't get used to it so quickly." She gets up and goes to their closet. She reaches up on the shelf and pulls out two small peach colored photo albums. She gets back on the bed and she sets it down in Dom's lap.

"What's this?"

"This is a photo album of us and our family and Sophia's baby book. I put them all together when I was pregnant for her to have."

Dom opens the book and sees photos of him and Letty together when they were younger. Him at the head of the table with Letty in his lap, Dom with Brian in Spain, Dom with Mia and their father at the beach. He looks through the book and he feels his heart start to warm up. He flips through the pages and sees a picture of Dom standing in front of the garage with Brian, Vince, and Jesse.

"Who are they?"

"That's Vince and Jesse. That was our crew back in the day."

"Like pit crew?"

"That and our jump crew."

"Jump crew?"

"We did some side jobs to together on the illegal sense. It sounds crazy but we were pretty rebelious back in the day."

"What happened to them?"

"Jesse was shot in a drive by from one of the gangs."

"What about Vince?"

"He was shot. You were both in Rio trying to stop this king pen and take his money. But you made sure his wife and son were taken care of."

"Where are they?"

'They still live in Rio but you've made sure they were protected. Vince actually made you the godfather and named his son after you."

"Dominic?"

"Yeah. I was worried that he was gonna turn into his Uncle Dom and his and be a handful but his mom has a handle on him."

He smiled at her joke, feeling the personal connection to it. He sees a picture of him with a baby in a light green onesie laying down on his chest sleeping while he laid back on the couch. He takes it out of the plastic and looks closer.

"Is this me and Sophia?"

"Yeah. That was from her first week home from the hospital. You wouldn't leave her side at all. When she cried, when she was hungry, when she needed a diaper changed, you were there. You two have such a close relationship."

"Did we ever talk about having more?"

"More kids?"

"Yeah. Did we want a big or small family?"

"We did. We were trying for another kid before all this happened." Dom sat in surprise hearing what she had to say. He was astonished at the family man he's become away from the hard and macho muscle man he was in the past.

"I guess we really changed alot since then."

"Yeah we have. It took alot to get here but we made it."

"Letty how long did it take you to remember?"

"Almost six years but that's because I didn't have people there for me until I met you. I'm not giving up on you. It's gonna take time but we'll figure it out." She touches the side of his face and he kisses inside her palm. She gets onto his lap and hugs him tightly."You're gonna be okay." He hugs her back and felt the warmth of her love. He is starting to fall in love with this woman. He's getting closer to being himself again one step at a time.


	9. Chapter 9

The last three weeks has been a week of recovery for Dom and Letty. She's been helping Dom try to remember who he is. She's been showing him photos, old hangouts, home movies to trigger more memories but it's been a slow process. Dom would get frustrated when he would try to remember things and Letty would be there to console him. He's bonded well with Sophia in the days they've had together. He would dance with her in the living room and would walk around with her during her playtime outside. He's getting himself familiar with cars again and spent time with the guys of the crew. He's starting to gain his way back to being himself.

 ** _Santa Monica Medical Center_**

The two of them are sitting in the doctor's office as Dom gets his cast removed and his arm examined.

"How's his arm Dr. Millick?" Letty asked.

"The fracture's fully healed and motor ability is intact. I would go exercises on both of the arms to aquate for size. Other than that, you are all set."

"That's great. Thanks Doc." Dom says that as he flexs his arm.

"I'll see you in two months for a follow up." The doctor leaves the room and Letty goes to grab Dom's shirt, he pulls her arm and spins her into his lap.

"Now can finally wrap both my arms around you."

"Easy now. You just got clearance for your doctor's today."

"Meaning I can finally have my way with you on top."

"I thought you liked me being on top."

"I do but I really want to see how far I can get inside you and try some new positions."

"You are wild you know that?"

"That's why you love me right?"

"Yeah and it's why I love your dick." She looks down and sees his package starts to harden in front of her. "Well looky here."

"Shit, I didn't expect that really."

"It's okay, we can take care of that in the car." She says as she rubs her hand down his pants and staring him in the eye, making him bite his lip.

 _ **Parking Deck**_

Dom was sitting in the passenger seat of the car with his pants down as he laid Letty down against the dashboard of the car fucking Letty on his lap. He pushed the seat forward so back could arch and lay on the dash. Letty grabbed the side handle with one hand while the other held onto Dom's shoulder. He grips her love handles and untied her top, exposing her thin black bralette.

"That's it baby. Let daddy make you cum."

"Uuuuh, fuck." She loved when Dom would talk dirty to her. It meant that he was close to cumming. It was his first time since the accident that he's taken full range and she enjoyed it. She moves her hands to his chest and cums as he thrusts inside her.

"SHHHIT." He cums into the condom and falls back in the chair. Letty moved up and laid down on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"That was hot."

"Yeah it was. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." She lifted her head up to look at him. "You had another memory of me again?" She joked around and he smiled.

"No. I was kind of hoping the condom would break."

"What?"

"I know you said we were trying for a baby and that you wanted to put it on pause until I got my memory back. But being with you and Sophia the last few months, I've fallen in love with you and our family."

"You really feel like that?"

"I do."

Letty felt her emotions racing and instantly went in to kiss him when her cell phone rings. She reaches over to answer it. "Hello, Hey Mia. Yeah, we're about to leave the hospital. We''l see you at home." She hangs up and tosses the phone on the driver's seat. They look at each other and laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses her and they made out in the car as the heat got hotter in the confined space.

 _ **The Toretto House**_

Dom was downstairs in the living room with Sophia as they get the house ready for their barbeque that afternoon.

"What's your mommy doing Sophia huh?" As he's about to go check on her when the door bell rings. He turns around and goes to open the door. He opens it and sees Hobbs on his door step.

"Hey Dom."

"Hey Hobbs. I though you were on assignment in Prague."

"We have a problem."


	10. Chapter 10

Dom's P.O.V

I walk over to the living room with Sophia in my arms so I can set her down in her playpen. I turn on the television to Paw Patrol and set her down in her playpen. She instantly is attached to the tv and grab one of the baby monitor's.

"I should probably get Letty for this. Let's go talk in the office."

"Yeah that'll be fine."

As we walk out of the living room, Letty comes down the stairs with a basket of laundry when she sees us.

"Hobbs, hey you're surprisingly early. Where's Sam?"

"Her mom is bringing her over later. I came to talk to you both involving Cipher." Letty's face turns into worry and she drops the laundry at the end of the stairs.

"What do you know?"

"Let's talk in the office."

"Where's Sophia?"

"She's in the living room, I've the monitor on me." We step away from the foyer and into the office while everyone is outside and through the house. I don't know what news he has for me but I know that it has to be spoke about in private. I close the door behind us and sit in the two chairs in front of the desk while Letty stands next to my chair.

"So what's going on?" I ask him.

"Border Patrol in Texas caught footage of Cipher in disguise crossing the toll booth." He hands me a folder containing documents and some pictures in black and white. She's disguised in a bob wig and is in black shades. I can see her eyes through the lens and I feel a sense of familarity when looking at her.

 _"DON'T HURT THEM." I scream out._

 _"Please hurt them." Mia begs in tears as Cipher is standing behind her as she sits in a chair. She's tied up and her face is flushed and her forehead is bleeding._

I snap back into reality and look at the other documents in the file that include other recent crimes she's done in the last month.

"We have DSS agents around the north western region on alert. Her profile has been on high survailence territory. She can't stay hidden for too long."

"So what do we do next?"

"For now, it's best if you both go into hiding for the time being."

"We can't let her run us out of town. Why can't we go after her ourselves?"

"We don't what kind of calvary she has with her. We can't go in blind a second time."

"No we need to take care of this now because she is not coming anywhere near my house or my daughter." Letty is seriously ready to go to war with Cipher. There's still so much I don't know about the past but I know that this person is dangerous enough to take us out.

"He's right. This chick left me for dead Letty. Think of what she could do to the both or all of us?"

"So you just want us to run and hide?" She sounds really upset by my opinion but I'm thinking about Sophia right now. I don't want her to grow up without one or both her parents.

"I'm thinking about our family."

"So am I." She replies.

"We don't have to jump so fast. We need to figure out a plan. I know you both have a lot to think about and will give you guys an in or out. You can get back with me on Monday and we'll both go from there." He says knowing that we have a lot to risk going into this. As a father, he knows why I feel like we should go the escape route.

"Alright. We look into it." As we get up, the door opens and Brian walks in with Jack holding his hand.

"Tio Dom." He runs to me and I lift him in my arms.

"Hey Jack Jack. Where's your mama?"

"She's with Ava."

"We saw Sophia and she pointed to the office while she was watching TV. We're you guys in the middle of something?" Brian asks and we are hesitant to say anything.

"Just work stuff. Had to get it out of the way before the barbeque. Hey Jack, you wanna come play in my truck?" Hobbs says to clear the air.

"Heck yeah. I wanna steer the wheel." He works his way out of my arms as I ease him back down and he runs out the room.

"You're really trying to take my cool uncle title you know?' I say to him.

"I was already the cool uncle." He says walking out.

"This discussion isn't over." Letty says to me and she walks out as well.

"What was that all about?" Brian asks me.

"Cipher's back in the states and Letty wants to go find her."

"What do you want to do?"

"I would go but we can't just leave Sophia."

"That hasn't stop the two of you before."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Dom, you may not remember your life but trust me when I say your still the same guy who would jump across a bridge to save his wife."

"I did that?"

"You did and the some. You're the same dude that had faith in his wife going head to head with war criminal body guards while four months pregnant. Just don't underestimate her or yourself."

"Alright. I'll talk to her. Right now, let's just enjoy today with the family." I say to him. We walk out of the office and head outside to get the grill started.

 ** _L_** ** _ater That Night_**

 _"Don't hurt them. I did what you told me to do." I beg as the guards stood in front of me. Brian was on his knees and he's bleeding. Mia is strapped to a chair and crying while Cipher stands behind her._

 _"Your actions come with consequences." She echos to me. The man is throws his baton down at Brian again and he falls to the ground._

 _"NO!" I shout as I'm held back._

I wake up in a cold sweat from the bed and and catch my breathe. I move my hand and find that Letty's side empty. I get out of bed and walk outside into the hallway. I peek open the door to Sophia's room and she's fast asleep in her crib cuddling with her toy giraffe. I hear some sounds from the kitchen and make my way down the stairs. I grab the bat from the closet and tip toe down the stairs before whoever's there could know I was awake. I see a light in the kitchen and the sound keeps a little louder. I creep in closer and peek my head to see Letty sitting at the counter eating a pint of M&M Icecream.

"You really think that bat is gonna help you?" She says to me as I lay he bat against the wall.

"I thought someone broke in."

"The only thing I broke into was the icecream stash in the freezer from the garage."

"How come it's a stash?"

"Cause we hide it from Sophia so she won't go sugar crazy."

"You mind if have some?"

"Go at it." She hands me a spoon from the dry rack and I start eating the icecream with her. "So are we still in a fight?"

"We're not fighting, we're just in disagreement."

"I just don't want us risking it so quickly. We have so much to lose now."

"You don't think I know that. Dom, I've almost lost you so many times. Cipher has been terrorizing our lives for almost a decade."

"What do you mean?" She sighs when I ask her to explain. "Tell me."

"When we were on the run, the cops were getting hot on our trail and you didn't want me to be dragged with you so you left me in the DR. I wanted to clear your name so Brian had me go under cover and if I got information on this drug lord, it would mean you could come home scott free. But what we didn't know that Braga was working under Shaw ans Shaw was working under Cipher." Shit! I had no idea how Cipher was so tied into our lives.

"So what happened?"

"I went in got my cover blown. My car blew up and everyone thought I was dead but I really survived the crash but lost my memory. Shaw came down there to kill me but when he found out about my amensia, he took me into his team and was his second in command. For three years, I ha no idea who I was or who you were until Hobbs found me."

"And I came to find you?"

'Not exactly. You thought I died and you were with somebody else and made the choice to follow me and leave her."

"What about the other woman if you don't mind me asking?"

"As far as I know, you told me you were both grieving losses and took comfort in each other. You chose me over her, even when I told you that you didn't have to but you said you wanted to."

"When did you get your memories back?"

"Three years ago. It didn't come back until I thought I lost you again in a car crash. Everything changed after that. We got married again, got pregnant a month later, moved into our dream house, and now here we are."

"What happened with Cipher the first time? What did she do?"

"She threatened to kill Brian and Mia if you didn't become her henchmen that did her dirty work. You were apparently the only who could do the job. Family is your strength and weakness and she used it against you. She didn't hurt them as that bad but she got away.

"So if I never left the DR, Cipher wouldn't have came after us?"

"If you didn't, we would both be in prison and our daughter wouldn't be here. I would do it all over again only I would get my ass out the hospital faster and find you." She rubs my neck and I look down at the table. I had no idea how much Letty had sacrificed for me and our family and how far she would go to protect us.

"Letty, I had a dream or a flashback. It was Cipher and Mia and Brian. They were tied up and beaten right in front of me."

"That was when Cipher had you guys held hostage by her goons. You had no choice and we saved them together."

"Letty, I want to fight but I'm scared. I know I'm this tough and muncho guy but I don't think I'm strong enough."

"It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be tough guy all the time but you don't let it stop you from fighting for the people you love. We don't have to go, we can go into hiding. We can contact Nobody and get it all set up. Whatever you want, it's okay." She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her forehead against mine. I haven't felt this vulnerable since I came home and I feel this sense of relief by opening up.

"Thank you. I know you've been holding down for me and the family."

"It's okay. You've done it for so long, now it's my turn." She kisses me softly on the lips. "I love you Toretto."

"I love you too." I kiss her back and I lift her off the chair. She wraps her legs around me as I carry her upstairs back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Dom's P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of owls outside. I open my eyes and see a blue cascade from the window glow into the room. I turn my had and see that it's five in the morning on my alarm clock. I always somehow wake up before my alarm clock, I guess it's an old habit of mine. I turn over and see Letty facing me as she sleeps soundly. God she's beautiful. Her brown eyes, her tan skin, her waves of hair. I still can't believe that this Latina beauty is my wife. I kiss her and it wakes her up from her sleep.

"Morning."

"Mmm, Morning. You sleep okay?" She mumbles as she opens her eyes.

"After last night I slept like a baby."

"When's your appointment?"

"In a couple of hours but I'll be back for the party before noon."

"Good cause you have to get dressed as Maui for princess Moana."

"She's really two today huh."

"Yeah I can't believe it either. She's gotta so big so fast."

"Can you tell me about the day she was born?"

"It was the craziest and amazing day. I was four days late and we were trying everything to get me into labor only for my water to break in the middle of Superbowl weekend."

"Who was playing?"

"The Boncos and the Panthers. We were watching the game in the delivery room even after she was born."

"That sounds like a crazy story."

"It sounds like us. You couldn't take your eyes off of her. You got to hold her first cause I was so worn our and they wanted to make sure she was breathing but she was okay."

"Were you okay?"

"I went through eighteen hours of labor and lost a lot of blood but you made sure those doctors saved the both of us."

"You almost died?"

"I didn't die. I made through it and we can still have more children. Sophia is the best thing that's ever happened to us and I don't regret a single thing."

 _Dom looked at her and a sense of gratitude feel on his shoulders. She almost lost her life giving birth to our child. She went through so much for him and it was all out of love. He took her face in his hand and kissed her soft but passionately._

"What was that for?" She smiled at him.

"Thank you for carrying our child, giving me a beautiful and amazing daughter and making me her father."

"Well thank you for getting me pregnant and making me a mother."

 _He smiled and kissed her again. He takes her body and turns her on her back causing her to moan. They were caught in the passion and emotion of today and what they have been through the last few months. He strips off his shirt and she pulled down the straps of her red nightgown. They made love until sunrise and ravished in each other's bodies._

* * *

"Now Dom, tell me what you can remember." The psychotherapist asked me as I'm sitting in the reclining chair. My doctor recommend I see one since my progress had not been progressing as quickly.

"I remember all these memories of my wife and my daughter but the rest are still blank."

"What made those memories come back to you?"

"It was when I had a moment with them. I held Sophia and I remember the times when she was a baby."

"What about your wife?"

"When I would kiss her, I saw memories from when we were younger and us as adults."

"But the rest is still unknown."

"My life as a criminal, pieces of my childhood. I can only remember bits of it with my earlier years with my family."

"Your memories are tied to your emotions, whether it be joyful or traumatic. From what I've read on you, you've been through a lot that took an emotional and physical toll on you."

"So what should I do?"

"I would visit places where your memories occurred like childhood homes, places that have meaning to you. Talking to familiar people from your past that you've seen in photos. In some cases reenacting scenarios to help bring back your past recollections works well."

"Let's hope it does." I check the time and sees that it's a quarter to eleven, I remember that I have to be back home in time for Sophia's birthday party.

* * *

I walk back into the house and the house is filled with balloons and Disney music playing in the room. Letty already got through the decorating we had started yesterday. I go upstairs and checked on Sophia in her room and she's dressed in her costume taking a nap in her bed. She's decked out in the full outfit and her hair is in beautiful curls. I tip toe out of the room and close the door not to disturb her.

"Letty." I call forher as I walk in the room

"Hey,how did therapy go?" I hear her voice come from the bathroom.

"It went good. Listen I know we said we were gonna go into hiding after the party but I think we need to keep Sophia safe and take care of Cipher."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to put an end for this and this could bring my memories back. Sophia can stay in hiding for her own safety."

"Dom we can't leave her." Letty opens the bathroom door and walks out to him. "It's not just us anymore, Sophia needs us now."

"Let, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost. I didn't mean to upset you." Letty's face was flushed and she looked like she had been crying from the dry tears on her cheeks.

"Dom it's not that. Something's happened."

"I just checked on Sophia. Is it Mia and Brian?"

"No they're fine. It's me."

"Are you okay?"

"Dom I...I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Dom walks into the bathroom and looks down at the three tests on the counter. He looks at the tests and saw the words "pregnant" on the spaces. Letty sat down on the toilet with her hands going through her hair.

"Are you sure these are right?"

"I took three different kinds and they all say the same thing."

"Shit. I mean..it's just a shock you know."

"Yeah I know." Letty puts her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. Dom moved and got on his knees in front of her and takes her hands in his.

"Listen Letty, I know know we're not in a stable setting right now but we love each other. We made this baby together out of love and we have something real between us."

"I do want this baby with you, it's just such bad timing. We're about to go hideaway with our daughter and you only remember half of your life."

"If I remember right, our lives have never been in line with timing. Letty, I love you and we will figure this out together. I love our daughter and I want to grow our family with you. I'm not going anywhere without you again." Letty was in tears. She was scared, yes, but having Dom say those words to her put her mind at ease.

"We're really having another baby."

"Yes we are." He puts his hand on her stomach and kisses it. "But right now, I think we need to wake up baby number one or she'll be cranky through her whole party."

"Right, we better get changed. We are really going all out for this party huh." She says wiping the tears away.

"Just wait. We got sixteen more years to go and another eighteen with this one coming." He laughed as he helped her off the seat.

"Alright Maui, let's get this party started."

* * *

Sophia's birthday party was in full out Moana and her parents spared no expense. They really brought Hawaii to Los Angelas at their house. They made a little beach in the backyard with sand and mini surfboards for all the kids to take pictures. They had a balloon arch with a laui style tables for guests. There was food tables for both the kids and the parents. The kids had snacks like cupcakes and animal crackers and the adults had grilled barbeque with fries and vegetables and fruit trays. Everyone was dressed for the party and Dom and Letty were dressed as characters from the movie. Letty was dressed as Moana while Dom was dressed a Maui. Sophia was running around and eating cotton candy.

"You guys really know how to put on a party." Mia says as she helped make plates of snacks for the kids.

"I never thought Dom would be the one to throw a kid's party." Brian says.

"Anything for my baby girl. She wanted Moana and we made it happen."

"Look at you being super dad."

"My hero." Letty side hugged him and kissed him.

"Where are Tej and Roman with the cake?" Dom asks.

"They're in the kitchen getting the candles ready." Brian says.

"Baby, please go in before they drop it or eat it." Letty begs him.

"We got it." He kisses her forehead and he and Brian go into the house. Mia walks over to Letty and nudges her shoulder.

"What?"

"You two look happy."

"It's a happy day."

"No your smile says something different. The both of you are so cute."

"It's a great day for both of us."

"Dom and Sophia are still attached at the hip."

"Yeah, he just has a natural bond with her." Letty smiled as she looked a Sophia run to Dom and him lifting her in his arms. She thinks of the baby boy or girl that'll soon be here with them.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tonight after we clean up after the party. We called Nobody and he's sending us a car before five. When are you guys heading there?"

"I gotta get the kids ready after the party. Brian has one of his cop friends watching the house while we're gone."

"I hate doing this on her birthday."

"We're just protecting the family, that comes with the job of being a parent."

"Momma, CAKE!" Sophia shouted as she reached for Letty from Dom's arms.

"Alright Mama, let's get to the cake." She takes her in her arms and kisses her cheek.

Everyone starts to sing happy birthday to Sophia as Tej and Roman brought out her birthday cake. Sophia was hiding her face in her mother's neck as she got shy as everyone sang. Dom tickled her side for her to see her cake and the three of them blow out the candles together.

* * *

Dom and Letty arrive at the bunker with Sophia after cleaning up from the party. It was a bunker made to protect witnesses and their families who were tied to special cases. Letty immediately went to the infirmary to get her pregnancy confirmed and Dom went to get Sophia situated to their new space. Dom had gotten Sophia changed into her pajamas and set in her ajoining room to theirs. They brought her bed covers and some stuffed animals to make her feel at home. He read her a bedtime story and she fell asleep before then end. He tip toes out of the room as Letty walks into the room.

"Hey, did she go down okay?"

"Yeah. She fell asleep like a light. Her sugar high got the best of her." He says sitting on the bed.

"She's an easy sleeper." She says sitting next to him.

"So how'd you do in the infirmary?"

"The doctor confirmed it. I'm seven weeks along so we got pregnant about two months ago."

"So around when I came home?"

"Yeah. We weren't using condoms that first week either. So what did Hobbs and Nobody say?"

"That Cipher is in the country and she's been seen on all coasts so she could be anywhere. They're tracking her location right now."

"So are we going after her?"

"Well we can't go now."

"It hasn't stop me before."

"We have a baby to think about Let."

"That's why I'm going. We're a team Dom and part of my job as a mother is to make sure her daddy comes home. You're not going without me."

"This is all just crazy." He runs his hands over his face.

"I know. I don't know how we're gonna figure this all out but we will."

"Well you got me, maybe not me fully with memory included but I'm here." He takes her hand and kisses it. "I love you."

"I love you too." She puts her hand against his face and kisses him. He kisses her back and wrapped his arms around her body. He moves over to get on top of her as they fall back on the bed. He takes out the ponytail in her hair as she unbuckled his belt. He reaches over to the nightstand and turns off the light to only see his wife in the light of the sky from the window.


End file.
